Nuestro papa y Nuetras Niñera ¿juntos?
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Hatake Kakashi, un exitoso hombre de negocios, no puede cuidar a sus hijos, para eso contratara a multiples niñeras, pero sus hijos no estan de acuerdo con esto, y a todas las volveran locas, pero llega Kurenai-san y que pasara Kakakure.
1. Prologo

**Konnichiwa ^^ aquí vengo con una nueva historia espero q les guste.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**Hatake Kakashi, un exitoso hombre de negocios, de treinta y nueve años de edad, tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello color blanco grisáceo que siempre tapa su ojo izquierdo, un cuerpo escultural como de un dios, y una extraña afición a los libros Icha Icha Paradise.**

**Hace alrededor de un año y medio quedo viudo, su esposa Hatake Kumiko, era hermosa, de piel nívea, una cabellera entre castaño y negro, con unos brillantes ojos azules, y un cuerpo envidiado por muchas de su edad; falleció en un accidente automovilismo, dejándolo a el y a sus cincos hijos solos, la primogénita de nombre Anna de catorce años con un muy fuerte carácter, ambiciosa y le gusta dar ordenes a sus hermanos, Shikamaru de trece, para el todo es "problemático", Sasuke de doce, tiene a casi toda la escuela detrás de el, -obviamente por el lado de las mujeres y uno que otro hombre-, pero el solo ojos para una chica , y por ultimo las mellizas Kanna y Momoko de diez años.**

**Kakashi nunca esta en casa, y sus hijos se quedan solos en la gran mansión Hatake, por tales motivos necesitan una niñera, muy decididos a que no necesitan niñera los niños Hatake, volverán locas a todas as niñeras que les impongan, pero una cosa cambia cunado llega Kurenai-san sea la próxima niñera, llegaran a quererla hasta llegarla a convertir en su ¿Mamá?**

* * *

un pequeño prologo pero bueno espero q les guste bye

atte.: Momoko Uchiha


	2. Necesidad de Niñera

Konnichiwa subiendo el primer capi espero q les guste ^^

* * *

**Cansado… **

**Agotado… **

**Hastiado…**

**Y molesto...**

Había sido un día muy largo en el trabajo, papeles, papeles y mas papeles solo se encontraban en su camino esta tarde, y sumando todo esto a que su nueva secretaria estaba haciendo un intento fallido de coqueteo con el, un pesado suspiro salio de su boca, bueno al menos ya había llegado a su tranquila casa (N/A: mansión ¬¬), salio de su lujoso automóvil Wolfsburg, se encamino a la puerta de su casa, busco las llaves en el bolsillo de pantalón, y antes de que pudiera meter las llaves en la cerradura, esta se había abierto por adentro, dejando ver a un mujer de treinta y tres años, ojos marrones, cabello lila desordenado, con restos de lo que parecia era comida, y con un olor a pescado muerto que la envolvia.

-¡A que bueno que este aquí, por que sabe que renuncio, no puedo mas estar soportar a esos demonios que ustede llama hijos!.-grito enojada a la que inmediatamente reconocio como Anko, esta le dirigio una mirada de abrase-o-juro-que-le-parto-su-cara.

Estaba demasiado cansado como rogar que se quedara, bueno mañana tendra que conseguir a otra niñera que cuide de sus **"pequeños mounstros",** asi que sin remiedio le dio el paso a la ex-niñera numero veinticuatro o veinticinco del mes, y vi como esa mujer tomaba la maleta que estaba junto a su derecha mientras caminaba hacia la salida llenandolo a el y a sus hijo de maldiciones, no sin antes darle una patada al lujoso coche.

-Al menos no fue a mi-penso agotado Hatake, cerrando la puerta tras de si, cerro los ojos un momento para meditar de donde sacaria una niñera, si la mayoria ya sabian como eran sus retoños, abrio los ojos pesadamente encontrandose con dos cabelleras blanco grisaceas asormarse por una de las paredes, y se volvian a esconder al captar la mirada del peligris.

-Kanna y Momoko ya salgan-dijo sin animos Hatake,y ante sus ojos aparecieron, dos pequeñas niñas de apenas diez años, una de cabello corto hasta arriba de su hombro y color blanco grisaceo con ojos azules a la que reconicio como Hatake Kanna, la otra cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de igual color que su hermana, pero con dos grandes ojos negros, Hatake Momoko, las dos cubierta de un olor asqueroso, con comida en todo su cabello y ropa.

-Ella empezo todo- dijieron al mismo tiempo las mellizas mientras se señalaban entre si.

-Ne, no se preocupen, de todos modos iba a despedir a Anko-Hablo mientras le sonreia a sus hijas

-Encerio- exclamo la pequeña Kanna con un poco de culpa.

-No, pero es mejor que se vallan a bañar, huelen como si hubiera vomitado una gato-menciono divertido, haciendo que sus reir a la pequeñas, y asi subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para tomar lo que propablemente seria un baño de dos hora o tal vez mas.

-Ahora ver a los otros-penso Hatake dirigiendose a su sala

-Shikamaru, pasame el mando de la television-dijo un joven de doce años, cabellos azabaches, y ojos negros, Hatake Sasuke(N/A: Suena raro pero q se le va hacer), que estaba acostado en uno enorme sillon blanco frente al televisor

- No es demasiado problematico-expreso un chico de una coleta que le daba forma a una piña, de color castaño,ojos negros, y alrededor de trece años, Hatake Shikamaru, descansado, con una revista sobre su cabeza y acostado sobre lo que parecia ser basura de cajas de pizza, envoltorio de papas, entre otras cosas.

-Eres un flojo-murmuro el pelinegro con una gran venita en la frente, levantandose de su lugar para ir por el maldito mando que estaba a un metro de su hermano.

-Gracias-dijo el castaño, haciendo que su hermanito le creciera una vena a un mas grande y este se dirgia donde estaba antes con grandes pisadas, pasandole rapidamente de canales.

-Sasuke-chan, me podrias dar el mando de la television, porfavor-se escucho una voz detras de el algo melosa

-Toma-dijo de mala gana, pensado que era una de sus odiosas hermanas, pero recapacito, desde cuando sus hermanitas tenian voz de hombre, bueno tal vez un poco Anna, pero a un asi, se dio vuelta y ahi estaba..

-Yo-menciono el peligris

-¡Ya llegaste Kakashi!-grito Sasuke, callendo de espaldas al frio suelo, en la familia el unico que llamaba por su nombre a Kakashi, era pelinegro, se desconoce el por que de esto, pero Kakashi nunca le reprimo.

-¿Que ya llego papa?-pregunto Shikamaru, quitandose la revista de su cabeza, y levantadose de su comoda "cama".

-¿Alguien me dice que paso con sus hermanas?-pregunto Hatake mayor.

-Tuvieran una guerra de sushi con Anko-explico aburrido Shikamaru.

-¿Sushi?-cuestiono el peligris

-Si, Anko preparo sushi, Kanna y Momoko no se quisieron comer al "pobrecito pescadito muerto" , segun mencionaron ellas,-suspiro- entonces Anko les metio a la boca un pedazo de sushi a cada una, pero ellas lo escupieron en la cara de Anko, esta se enfado y les embarro el pescado en el cabello y asi comenzo todo.

-¿Y las cajas de pizza?-señalando a las dos cajas de pizza donde esta anteriormente el castaño.

-Teniamos hambre y como el sushi estaba embarrado en la cara de nuestra supuesta niñera y mis hermanas, ordenamos pizza.-esta vez fue Sasuke el que hablo.

-Mmmm entiendo, sobro algo-

-No-

-que mal ¿y su hermana Anna?-

-No ha llegado de la escuela-

-!Ya llegue¡-se escucho un grito desde el recibidor.

-Parece que ya llego-expreso contento el peligris

Entrando a la sala donde se encontraban los hombres de la casa, un chica rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, de mirada negra y fria, y por lo que se veia mandona.

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar?-pregunto enojado a su hija adolecente

La rubia se limito a apuntar a un reloj que colgaba arriba del televisor-apenas son las nuev y media de la noche-para aclarar Anna va a una escuela en la tarde asi que sus hermanos no la ven mucho, y eso es una suerte, ya que si no fuera asi seguro que Anna, haria que hicieran las cosas domesticas y ella nada.

-Eso lo explica todo-

-Tengo hambre-Expreso la rubia buscando con la mirada.

-Lo siento, hubo una guerra de comida entre tus hermanas y Anko y ya no sobro nada.-comento el peligirs

-No pregunte si habia de comer, dije que tengo hambre, y la quiero ahora o sino-contesto Anna con una mirada asesina a todos.

-¿O sino que?-el azabache hablo

**5 MINUTOS DESPUES:**

-Nunca crei ver a Anna enojada de esa manera, da miedo-comento el castaño temblando por lo que vio, mientras batia algo.

-No volvere a hacer enojar a Anna.-dijo el pelinegro igualmente temblando, friendo algo de pescado que sobro.

-Es que tiene el caracter de su madre cuando se enojaba, claro que el de Anna es menos peligroso-si asi como ustedes creen, la señorita mandona, tambien hizo que su padre cocinara para ella.

-Oigan, apuraren o ire para ya.-dijo amenazante Anna desde el comedor, provocando un escalofrio subiera por la espalda de los "los hombres de la casa".

-¡Anna-chan!-gritaron las mellizas, bajando rapidamente las escaleras, para ir abrazar su hermana.

-Me estan mojando el uniforme y mañana lo tengo que usar.-

-Ups, lo sentimos-se disculpo Kanna, riendo nerviosamente, poniendo una mano detras de su cabeza.-

-Hmp, aqui esta su orden majestad.-dijo con deje de sarcasmo en lo ultimo, colocando un plato delante de la rubia.-

-Nee-chan, eto.-dijo nerviosamente Momoko, situando sus manos en su pequeña boca.-

-¿Que pasa?.-Pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja, pero la atencion se fue hacia Kanna que estallo de risa.

-Lo que trata... de decir Momo-chan...Es que...No todos los dias....vez a Hatake Sasuke.... con un delantal color rosa.-denuevo estallo en risa., Anna solo se limto a observar a su hermano mientras se formaba una sonrisa de lado.

-Hmp, me ganaron los otros.- murmuro algo casi inaudible, que solo escucho Momoko, prefiriendo cerrar la boca para no ser asesinada esta noche.

-Oigan ustedes dos, no ya deberian estar dormidas.-cuestino Hatake saliendo de la cocina con un delantal gris, y detras de el Shikamaru con uno rojo.

-Bueno veras, lo que pasa es que... Corre Momo-chan.-grito Kanna, jalando del brazo a su hermana.

-Esas dos si que son raras y problematicas.-comento Shikamaru haciendo que a los presentes les bajara una gota por su sien.

-Creo que yo tambien ire a dormir.-menciono el azabache quitandose el delantal.

-Igual.-dijo el castaño

-Ire a terminar mis deberes.-la rubia se limito a decir mientras subia las escaleras junto a sus hermanos.

-Solo quedo yo.-dijo casi suspirando, agarro un periodico que estaba sobre la mesa y se dipuso a leerlo.- Konoha Inc. Hacemos cualquier clase de trabajo., solo llame 4-54-69-41.- Interesante-penso el peligris.-agarro el telefonoy marco ciertos numeros.

- Hola, Konoha Inc?,...-

-Necesito que alguien venga hacer un trabajo urgente....-

-De niñera....

* * *

ok

algo raro el final ¬¬

pero no importa

Espero q les alla gustado

proximo capi "La niñera Kurenai "

bye

Atte: Momoko Uchiha


	3. La Niñera Kurenai

_konnichiwa, arigato x los reviews, deberas eso te inspira a seguir escribiendo ^^._

_sin mas demora el capi 2._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: LA NIÑERA KURENAI**

_- Hola, Konoha Inc?,...-_

-Si en que le podemos servir- contesto una mujer, rubia, de ojos cafes, y un gran busto.

_-Necesito que alguien venga hacer un trabajo urgente....-_

-Si de que se trata, señor.-dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con un lapiz entre sus dedos.

_-De niñera...._

-Ok, solo necesito saber, en que direccion la necesita y a que horas.-comento Tsunade, sacando una pequeña libreta de apuntes.

-_Oh es verdad, a ver mi direccion es...-_ Asi la mujer de ojos almendrados, comenzo a escribir.

-Muy bien, mañana en la mañana, se presentara a su casa una de nuestras trabajadoras, que tenga buenas noches.-

_-Gracias, igualmente.-_Colgo el telefono

-!Shizune¡-grito la rubia, ante ella aparecio una pelinegra de ojos, oscuros y con un cerdito entre brazos.

-Llama, a Kurenai, tiene trabajo.

-Enseguida, Tsunade-sama.-dijo la pelinegra, saliendo rapidamente de la oficina de la rubia.

-Hay Asuma.- suspiro incosientemente Kurenai, una mujer de treinta y cinco años, cabello negro y ojos rojos escarlatas, sumamente hermosa, entre sus manos sostenia una fotografia, se podia apreciar a tres personas, entre ella del lado derecho, en el centro una niña no mayor de nueve años, de cabello corto negro-azulado y ojos aperlados, y del lado Izquierdo un hombre

-Kurenai-san.-Llamo la pelinegra.

-¿Que pasa Shizune?.-

-Ya han pasado tres años, ¿verdad?.-

-Si.-

-Deberia, empezar denuevo no es bueno vivir en el pasado.-

-Hmp, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo.-

-Debe intertarlo solo una vez por usted y el bien de Hinata-chan.-

-Creo que tienes algo de razon Shizune.-contesto la de la mirada escarlata.-Aunque sea muy dificil olvidarte Asuma...-penso melancolicamente

-Oh es cierto, Tsunade-sama, la llamo, creo que tiene un nuevo empleo.-

-Encerio, ¿no sabes de que es?.-

-No, lo ingnoro por completo, pero seguro que es perfecto para usted.-

-Por favor Shizune,deja de hablarme de usted, nos conocemos desde niñas, ademas de que me siento vieja.-dicho esto empezaron a reir.-

-Creo que ya ha de estar desperada Tsunade-sama, mejor voy a su oficina, adios Shizune.-dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillon y empezaba a caminar.

-Adios, Kurenai-san.-

Se dirigio lentamente hacia la oficina de su jefa, toco dos veces la puerta,para escuchar un "adelante", abrio la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su jefa con su mirada fija en ella.

-Me llamo a mandar Tsunade-sama.-Tartamudeo la pelinegra, no es que le tuviera miedo a su jefa, es solo que su mirada la ponia nerviosa.

-Si sientate.-mansamente le obedecio y ya sentada prosiguio la rubia.- Niña, te doy estoy trabajo, por que se que estas calificada para esto y se de buena fuente que necesitas dinero, ¿no es asi?.-

-Si, demo, como supo lo del dinero.-

-Ya te dije tengo mis fuentes.-

**FLASH BLACK**

_-Shizune.-_

_-¿Si que pasa Tsunade-sama?.-_

_-Quiero que vigiles a Kurenai, la noto muy distraida ultimamente.-_

_-Demo Tsunade-sama, es anti-moralista.-_

_-No es una pregunta Shizune, ve ahora mismo.- grito la rubia_

_-Ha..i.-contesto la pelinegra, corriendo de la oficina de su jefa._

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

**-**Eso no viene al caso ahorita, el punto es que quiero bien prepara para tu nuevo trabajo.-mando la oji-almendra

-Tsunade-sama, lo esta diciendo como si fuera morir.-dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz

-Y cuidar a unos mocosos ¿no es eso?.-

-¿Que trata de decirme, con es Tsunade-sama?.-coestiono la pelinegra

-Que tu nuevo trabajo es de niñera.-dijo como si nada

Un pequeño aire extraño entro por la ventana de la lujosa oficina, para dar tiempo a un...

-¿QUEEEEEEEE????.-

..................................................................................................................................................

-Estoy muerta.-dijo casi cayendose Kurenai abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Konbanwa, Oka-san.-dijo una pequeña de pelo negro-azulado

-Konbanwa, Hinata-chan, ¿has preparado la cena?.- pregunto la pelinegra por el exquisto olor que provenia de la cocina.-

-Hai, eto.. ¿como te fue en el trabajo, Oka-san?

-Consegui un empleo.- comento tubandose en un pequeño sofa blanco.

-Eso.... esta bien...demo... no estas muy conteta.-

-Te explicare despues de la cena Hinata-chan, ahora estoy muriendo de hambre.-

Es un poco anormal, ver una familia, donde la hija le pregunta a la madre como le fue en el trabajo, pero la verdad es que Yuhi Hinata, en realidad se llama Hyuga Hinata, sus padres murieron cuando apenas tenia 6 años, tenia una hermana que se llamaba Hanabi, pero esta se quedo con sus tio y su primo, Hinata no fue aceptada por ellos ya que segun el criterio de la famila mas cercana a ella "No era Merecedora del aportar el apellido Hyuga", he aqui donde entra Yuhi Kurenai, esta muy cercana a la familia se entera de la situacion y decide adoptar a la pequeña Hinata, junto a su ahora ya fallecido esposo Sarutobi Asuma, por lo que forma de agradecimiento ella pregunta cosas a cerca de ella que la mayoria de las hijas no se atraverian a preguntar a su madre.

-Arigato, Hinata-chan, estuvo delicioso como siempre.-

-De nada Oka-san.-

-Hinata-chan, es mejor que empaques tus cosas, iremos a vivir por un tiempo en una casa ajena.-

-Demo, por que, oka-san.-

-Por que asi lo requiera el trabajo que tengo ahora , Hinata-chan, ademas no te preocupes solo sera una semana para que me valla a costumbrando de lo que tengo que hacer y a que horas debo llegar.-

-Hai, ...demo....no me has dicho en que consiste tu trabajo Oka-san.-

-Es hacer de.... Niñera.-

* * *

Ohayo

gomen gomen l

a verdad no pense tardarme tento en poner la conti de este fic y no hay escusa para mi retaso

otra vez gomen.

bueno ya pasando a otra cosa (jeje que rapido cambio) voy a dar agradecimientos a

girl-hatake95: Arigato, jeje si ami tambien me parecio raro escribir esto, pero seria divertido ver a Kakashi en su fase paternal y ademas otro gracias me diste la idea de poner a Hinata como hija de Kurenai. **ARIGATO.** Bye-bee

zoe-uchiha7 : Ohayo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi,y no te preocupes Sasuke no es Adoptado (aunque no seria mala la idea) Sasuke: ¬¬, je jeje, bueno arigato por leer mi fic. bye-bee

Kira del Desierto: Ohayo, **ARIGATO** por leer mi fic. bye-beee

pilika-chan: Ohayo, **ARIGATO** por leer mi fic, a por cierto si que le daran problemas a Kurenai los traviesos hijos de kakashi. bye-beee

Lyra Cullen: oHAYO ARIGATO, por leer y descuida aqui esta el capi ya, bye-beee

alex : a ti te agradezco muchisimo, por que fuiste el primero que me dejo un reviews, para esta loca y rara historia XD, si a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Kakashi y Kurenai, (aunque sigue mi fanatismo por la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura XD) pero eso no viene al caso. bye-beee.

y ya otra vez a todo ARIGATO.

Que tengan buenas noches (ES QUE YA SON LAS 1:49 DE LA MAÑANA) JEJE bye-beee.

Atte: Momoko Uchiha


	4. Una Nueva Niñera, Un Nuevo Plan

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**,asi como Anna pertenence a **HIROYUKI TAKEI, NO** obstante los personajes de Kanna y Momoko asi como el fic son mios.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Puede que haya OOC en los personajes.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: UNA NUEVA NIÑERA, UN NUEVO PLAN**

* * *

-Y bien ¿Que plan usaremos esta vez?.- pregunto la pequeña Kanna dirgiendose a sus hermanos.

-Sugiero el PLAN B34.- dijo Momoko

-Hmp, ya lo usamos.-contesto Sasuke

-Esto es demasiado problematico, usemos el PLAN F45.- Opnino el mas flojo de la casa-mansion Hatake, Shikamaru.

-Ese toma bastante tiempo, y no quiero soportar mucho tiempo a la nueva niñera.-Hablo denuevo Kanna

-Entonces esperemos a Onne-chan, para que ella opine.- sugirio la mas timida de las mellizas

-Hmp.- "Expreso" el pelinegro

-Esta bien.- afirmo el castaño

-OK, en la noche se decidira el plan, hasta entonces esperar a nuestro nuevo objetivo.- terminado de decir esto la peliplateada, los niños Hatake sonrienron maliciosamente, pensando en la forma de torturar a su nuevo Objetivo.

........................................................................................

-Oka-san.-dijo debilmente Hinata

-¿Que pasa Hinata-chan?.- coestiono Kurenai

-Segura... que no es ninguna molestia .... ¿que yo este aqui contigo en esta casa?.-pregunto la timida ojiperla.

-Descuida solo sera una semana en que solo estare de prueba, ademas no habra problema si tu faltas a la escuela, de todos modos eres una de las mejores estudiantes.-Menciono la pelinegra

-Hai.-

-Y despues de todo son oredenes de Tsunade-sama.-suspiro mientra un peqeuño recuerdo se cruzaba por su mente.

_-¿Quiere que tenga una semana de prueba?.-_

_-Exactamente, ¿algun problema con eso?.-_

_-Si ¿que va a pasar con Hinata-chan?, no la puedo dejar solo una semana completa.-_

_-Descuida eso ya lo solucione, le pedi al cliente que si podrias llevar a tu hija contigo, el no se nego.-_

_-Demo, ¿que pasara con la escuela de Hinata-chan?.-_

_-no te preocupes mujer, si Hinata se atrasa una semana no es problema ella es muy lista ¿no es asi?.-_

_-Hai, demo...-_

_-Ya tranquila mujer, es solo una semana, no va a pasar algo malo, ¿otra pregunta que tengas?.-_

_-No Tsunade-sama.-_

_-Ok, Te puedes retirar esta es la direccion te quieren haya a las tres y media de la tarde.-_

_-Hai.-_

**-**¿Oka-san?.-

-Si.-

-Ya llegamos.-anuncio Hinata, apuntando a una casa enorme de color blanco con una patio delantero pequeño pero bien cuidado, las dos quedaron paradas frente a aquella enorme mansion,pero eso casi se acaba cuando un chico escandaloso, de cabello amarillo y ojos azules como el cielo, corrio alado de ellas, tirando a la pobre de Hinata.

-¡Naruto-Baka, regresa aqui, mira lo que acabas de hacer!.-grito una pelirosa, de ojos color jade.

-Lo siento mucho ¿estan bien?.-pregunto la chica de cabello rosa, ayudando a reincorporase a Hinata

-Hai.- contestaron al uniso Kurenai y Hinata

-¿Que paso, Sakura-chan?.- coestiono el chico que habia tirado a Hinata

-¿Como que paso?, acabas de tirar a esta chica.-dijo señalando a la ojiperla.

-Gomen.-dijo Naruto en forma de arrepentimiento, a lo que Hinata solo lo observo con un pequeño sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido por Kurenai.

-¿A donde se dirigian?.-pregunto la cuirosa pelirosa

-A la mansion Hatake.-contesto Kurenai

-A asi que usted es la nueva niñera del Teme.-dijo divertido el rubio poniendo sus manos detras de su nuca.

-¿De quien?.-pregunto un tanto confundida la pelinegra

-El esta hablando de uno de los hijos de Hatake-San, y no llames Teme a Sasuke-kun, Naruto.- explico la pelirosa, dandole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, este lloriquiaba, y las pelinegras solo observaban a esos dos discutir parecian hermanos, pero ahorita eso no era la importante , ya habian pasado quince minutos desde que estos chicos aparecieron, y distrajeron a Kurenai, adios a la buena impresion que queria dar.

-He disculpen.-llamo la pelinegra.- se me a ello tarde para irme a reportarme en nuevo empleo asi que si me permiten, vamos Hinata.- la ojiperla solo asintio, para dirigirse a la entrada de la residencia Hatake.

-Esperen las acompañamos, de todos modos tenemos que ir a ver a alguin.-hablo la pelirosa siguiendole el paso a las Yuhi y despues Naruto.

Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el tiembre a no ver contestacion, el escandaloso rubio empezo a golper la puerta hasta que alguien se digno a abrirla.

-Hola Viejo.- saludo efusivamente Naruto, al hombre que tenia enfrente mejor conocido como Kakashi Hatake quien traia unos de sus libros "educativos" en la mano.

-Hola Naruto .- saludo el peliplateado, volteo su mirada un poco para ver a la pelirosada.-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿que lo trae por aqui?.-dijo despreocupado sin nisiquiera notar la presencia de las otras dos personas que estabn junto a los chicos.

-Venimos a ver a Sasuke-kun, y aparte a dejar a alguien.-dijo feliz la pelirosa haciendose a un lado para dejar a ese "alguien".

-Konnichiwa mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y ella es mi hija Hinata, he venido por lo del trabajo.-

-Asi ya se me habia olvidado, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, un gusto conocerla.-menciono el peliplateado, tomando la mano de la pelinegra y la beso,este acto hizo que la mujer de ojos rojos se ruborizara.-

-Demonios por que me ruborizo.- penso la Yuhi voltenado su cara a otro lado

-Pasen por aqui.-dijo el Hatake mientras se hacia a un aldo para que pudieran pasar los que estaban en la entrada.-

-Sakura y Naruto, Sasuke esta en su recamara si quieren pasar a verlo.-

-Hai.- dijieron al uniso, par despues subir al segundo piso asi donde se encontraban las recamaras.

-¿Y ellos son?.- pregunto curiosa Kurenai, y es que solo sabia era sus nombre y que eran amigos de el hijo de su nuevo jefe Sanosuke o algo asi.

-A se refiere a Naruto y Sakura, ellos son amigos de mi hijo Sasuke, son hijos del empresario Namikaze Minato.-explico el peliplateado

Kurenai quedo sorprendida por lo dicho, no tenia ni la mas remota que ellos fueran hijos del mas importante empresario en toda la ciudad de Tokyo, y ahorita que lo pensaba, Naruto tenia cierto parecido a su padre.

Se dirigieron a la sala, Kurenai y hinata se sentaron en un sofa grande color negro y el Hatake en una pequeño de igual color.

-Muy creo que quiere saber, algo relacionado con mis hijos, sus a que horas se van a la escuela, a que horas regresan, cuales son sus comidas.- la pelinegra solo asintio.

-Bueno eso creo que tendra que adivinarlo ustede, por que yo no se.- dijo divertido el peliplateado poniendo una mano detras de su cabeza, lo que provoco una caida estilo anime de Hinata y Kurenai.

-Debe estar bromeando ¿verdad?.-coestiono la pelinegra mientras se reincorporaba

-la verdad es que no lo estoy.-provocando otra caida por parte de las pelinegras.

-¿Este sujeto sera mi jefe?, kami-sama en que me he metido.- penso la pelinegra

-Bueno sera mejor que conoscan a mis hijos , ¡hijos pueden bajar una momento!.-grito lo ultimo el peliplateado, bajando asi los pequeños demoni... perdon niños hasta la sala, los pimero en llegar fueron las mellizas, despues fue Sasuke que venia acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, y por ultimo venia el castaño Shikamaru.

-Ahora que estan aqui les presentare a su nueva niñera, niños ella es Yuhi Kurenai y su hija Hinata.-presento el Hatake, dirgiendo los niños Hatake una mirada indiferente a su nueva "presa".

-Kurenai, Hinata ellos son mis hijos Shikamaru, Sasuke y las mellizas Kanna y Momoko.-

-Mucho gusto.-dijieron al uniso las Yuhi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si igualmente.-Contesto groseramente Kanna, mientras se diriga a su padre.- papa se te ha olvidado que tienes otra hija que no ha llegado, debiste haber esperado.-menciono algo molesta la susodicha.

-Tranquila, Kanna, seguro que a Anna, no le molesta esto.-

-Hazlo lo que quieras, vamonos a jugar Momoko.- bufo molesta jalando a su hermana hacia el patio trasero.

-Yo me retiro Kakashi.- dijo el azabache mientras caminaba denuevo hacia arriba junto con sus amigos que habian permanecido en silencio.

-Yo me voy.-dijo Shikamaru sabuiendo tambien hacia el segundo piso.

-Creo que no les agradamos.- menciono Kurenai por la reaccion de los niños.

Kakashi simplemente suspiro y dijo.- No se preocupe, siempre actuan asi, pero cuando la conoscan van a dejar de actuar asi, bien les enseñare la casa.-

Alrededor de unas dos horas tardaron en recorrer dicha casa (N/A: que casa ni que ocho cuartos es una mansion ¬¬), enseñandoles cocina baños recamaras en fin, los cuartos que se ocupanban, a exepcion de uno.

-Disculpe..-llamo la atencion Hinata que toda la tarde habia permanecido callada.

-¿Si que pasa?.-pregunto el peliplateado

-¿Que hay en este cuarto?.- señalo el dichoso cuarto

-A esa es mi recamara, pero les recomiendo que no entren ahi.-

-¿Por que no?.- esta vez fue Kurenai la que pregunto

-Por que seguramente serian aplastadas.- cometo el Hatake caminado un poco mas, Kurenai y Hinata se asutaron por lo dicho y siguieron al peliplateado.

* * *

**Konnichiwa!!!!!**

**si no se han equivocado soy yop denuvo, despues de ¿tres o dos meses? XD**

**gomen deveras se supone que esta conti era para una semana depues que habia salido el segundo capi demo por razones que no voy a mencionar ejem profesores malvados que dejan tarea ejem no pude actualizar y despues mi musa (o mejor dicho mi hermoso Naruto) abandono mi mente algunos dias y no pude seguir TOT.**

**AGRADECIMEINTOS Y RESPUESTAS A:**

LILI: Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!, pues como te diste cuenta en este capi puse a Sakura (no la puedo dejar afuera es mi Kunnochi preferida) me alegra que te guste la historia, bueno t cuidas BYE-BEE

zoe-uchiha7 :Konnichiwa!!!!!, jeje pues no actualize tan pronto pero ya esta la conti, y contestando a tus preguntas, no no habra SASUHINA, pero respeto al que gusta de la pareja, y la otra si!!!!!!!! Anna es la misma de Shaman King (es que no se me dio una ganas de meterla en el fic) bueno t cuidas BYE-BEE

alex:Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!, no hay problema, jeje gracias por leer mi fic deveras y me alegro q t guste y espero ver tu reviews de este capi ^^ y pues no se si se nota hice el capi mas largo (espero q si se note) bueno t cuidas BYE-BEE

girl-hatake95 : Konnichiwa!!!!!!! pues como t diste cuenta los personajes de Kakashi y Kurenai se llevan bien, (pero pondre algunas difilcutades para su relacion), jeje gracias q te siga gustando y ver tu Reviews, te cuidas BYE-BEE.

Txiki:Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!! pues gracias por leer y me alegra q te guste t cuidas BYE-BEE

gaahina-4e : Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!! pues como nostaste los hijos de Kakashi son indiferentes a esto, exepto Kanna que salio muy molesta por la llegada de su nueva niñera (mas adelante dire por q) jeje pues como la mayor resulta ser Anna (de la serie Shaman King) no queria cambiar nada de ella asi q se quedo rubia (aparte no queria meter otro personajes inventado por mi) bueno espero q haya aclarado tus dudas ^^ t cuidas BYE-BEE

**Bueno los veo en el proximo capitulo titulado:**

**CAPITULO 4: LA CURIOSIDAD MATO A LA NIÑERA??? (NO habla literalmente ^^U)**


	5. La Curiosidad Mato A La Niñera

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**,asi como Anna pertenence a **HIROYUKI TAKEI, NO** obstante los personajes de Kanna y Momoko asi como el fic son mios.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Puede que haya OOC en los personajes. AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: LA CURIOSIDAD MATO A LA NIÑERA**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y los niños Hatake, estaban despiertos preparandose para la escuela, a exepcion de la mayor que estabe en el estudio de su padre trabajando en su proyecto escolar del cual contaba mas de la mitad de la calificaion del bimestre.

Kurenai se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno , a pesar de que Kakashi le habia dicho que el lo hacia, y ella simplemente contesto que para eso esta aqui ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Kakashi se retiro derrotado a tambien preparase para su trabajo y rogar que cuando llegara la niñera no renunciara, pero aqui faltaba la pequeña Hinata que se encontaba en la cocina ayudando con el dichoso desayuno.

Ya eran siete y media, y los Hatakes tomaban el desayuno en el comedor, Kurenai y su hija prefirieron tomarlo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina-Y asi evitar las miradas de odio de los niños-.

Eran cuarto para las ocho y Momoko, Kanna, Sasuke y Shikamaru se encontraban en el lujoso auto de su padre,y este ultimo daba indicaiones de ultima hora acerca de numeros de la polica, el hospital, los bomberos y la ¿Morgue?, creo que cuando le dijo que todas habian renunciado al dia ya no le sonaba tan loco, se despidio y vi el auto a lejarse.

A penas se fueron regreso a la cocina a lavar los trastes del desayuno, fue a las habitaciones de los niños arreglar las camas entres otras cosas, -entre ellas no volverse loca por saber acerca de la dichosa habitacion de su jefe-cuando al fin habia termindo apenas eran las diez de la mañana ya solo le faltaba la comida, pero no sabia que preparar le pregunto a Hinata que aria pero tampoco se le ocurrio nada, asi que fue directo al estudio privado de Kakashi donde todavia se encontraba Hatake Anna que tenia una sonrisa de arrogancia en rostro viendo un monton de hojas de papel sobre el escritorio si su trabajo al fin estaba terminado y una semana antes de la fecha de entraga, muy apesar de tener esa facha de niña mala era muy responsable, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su niñera y esta le pregunto...

-¿Anna-san, que le gustaria cenar cuando vuelva?.- pregunto cortemente la pelinegra.

Al principio la rubia se quedo sorprendida ya que ninguna de sus niñeras anteriores usaba ese suflijo con ella siempre era el suflijo "Chan" siempre odio como sonaba "Anna-chan" , asi que le contesto cortesmente -muy raro con sus niñeras-

-Quiero Pollo Teriyaki.-dijo algo cortante bueno no fue muy cortesmente pero estamos hablando de Hatake Anna.

-mmm para eso todavia me falta algunos ingredientes, ¿nos acampoñaria Anna-san?.-pregunto nuevamente la Yuhi.

Muy bien, esa niñera le estaba cayendo muy bien, no era como esa mandona de Anko -Quien por cierto compartian casi el mismo caracter-.

-Ok.- dijo levantandose del conformable sillon y seguir a la niñera que estaba ya en la puerta principal.

____________________

Las compras fueron tranquilas, e inmediatamente cuando llegaron,Kurenai se fue a la cocina, Hinata creo que queria recorrer un poco el lugar o algo asi dijo , y finalmente Anna fue directamente a su habitacion a darse un baño y cambiarse ya que solo tenia una hora para irse al colegio.

_____________________

Hace alrededor de quince minutos Hatake Anna habia abadonado la residencia en una motoneta blanca, Si ya era oficial, su primer dia sola con su hija,en esa enorme casa ya estaba todo preparado y la pregunta del millon ¿Que hacer ahora? Kami, la television matutina era aburrida, creo que se precipito un poco en cocinar y asear esa mañana, pero lo mejor ahora era peder el tiempo y que mejor que recorrer esa casa denuevo- Tal vez asi se le quitaria esa curiosidad de entrar a esa condenada habitacion-

Recorrio todo de pies a cabeza, pasillo, cuartos -a exepcion de uno- baños, armarios, ¡todo! hasta encontro ¡Un tunel secreto! en el librero del estudio y esa maldita sensacion de curiosidad no se alejaba de ella, y cuando al fin su curiosidad casi no podia contenerla y estaba apunto de tocar la manija de la puerta , escucho las voces de los niños Hatake en la entrada de la casa, aparto su mano de esa condenada cosa y bajo a recibir a los niños.

___________________

-Recuerden el plan es comportarse como unos santos y atacaremos cuando menos se lo espere ¿entendido?.- pregunto Sasuke mirando a su hermanos.

-Hai.- se escucho de las mellizas

-Aja.-dijo el flojo Shikamaru, escucharon los pasos de su niñera bajando las escaleras, todos trataron de poner una sonrisa en sus labios -que por cierto se veia muy finjida-

-Konnichiwa.- saludo la niñera con nerviosismo en su voz, desde que llego a esa casa esos niños la miraban con odio.

-Konnichiwa.- saludo Kanna con una sonrisa,que no cabia en el asombro a Kurenai ¿De verdad era la misma niña que la saludo ayer descortesmente? y los otros saludaron de igual manera que su hermana ¿Donde diablos quedaron esos niños que la miraban con odio en la mañana?.

-Kurenai-san-llamo Momoko-No es por molestarla, demo, tengo un poco de hambre.-dijo inocentemente con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Ha claro Momoko-chan, la comida ya esta, vengan al comedor.- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de su sorpresa, para despues irse a la cocina.

Los hermano se miraron entre, ¿alguna vez mencionaron que la inocente Momoko era muy buena actuando?.

Se sentaron a esperar la comida, la verdad si que estaban hambrientos, cuando la comida llego, pensaron que la elijio Anna ya que sabian que el pollo Teriyaki era su favorito y el momento perfecto para pedirle favores a su hermana.

Terminaron de comer, la verdad esta nueva niñera, cocinaba muy rico, lastima que tendria que hacer que renunciara, se dirigieron asu habitaciones a realizar sus deberes escolares, seran demonios pero tienen que entragar excelentes notas a su padre.

____________________

La noche ya habia caido en la resiedencia Hatake, y los menores Hatake se encontraban enfrente de la televison, junto con la timida Hinata que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Momoko.

Y ahi estaba ella denuevo con esa enorme curiosidad por entrar denuevo a la dichosa parte de su mente decia

-_"Esto es violar la privacidad de tu jefe".-_

Pero esa parte era opacada por una mas grande que gritaba

_-"Solo se vive una vez en la vida que importa que esto es violar los derechos de privacidad".-_

Y escuchando a la segunda voz abrio la puerta para encontrarase con...

-Espero que esta vez no ocurra como lo que paso con Anko.-penso el Kakshi entrando a su casa.

Todo en completo silencio, ¿Se abra equivocado de casa?, no ahi claramente tiene el numero 45981, y si mal no se equivocaba esa el numero de su casa, sigilosamente entro a la sala, donde encontre todo en un perfecto orden, sus hijos sentados frente a la television, la pequeña Hinata si ningun rasguño ni rastro de comida en su ropa, pero ¿donde se metio Kurenai-san?, la pregunta vergaba su mente cuando se escucho un gran estruendo desde su habitacion no se atrevio o ¿si?, rapidamente Kakashi subio las escaleras y se dirgio a su alcoba.

Cuando Kurenai abrio la puerta, penso en encontrarse un tirarero de ropa, comida, en fin basura, y lo que vio fue un cuarto ordenado la cama hecha, en fin perfecta la habitacion, ¿Cual era el motivo para que no entrara ahi?, su decepcion en ese moneto fue enorme espera otra cosa, se dirgio a paso lento a la puerta cuando encontro una camisa tirada en el suelo, bueno lo menos que podia hacer por entrar ahi era guardarla ¿No?, la doblo y se dirgio al armario, abrio denuvo la puerta pero esta vez del armario y lo primero y lo ultimo que vio fue ¡Un monton de Icha Icha Paradise.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a su cuarto fue a Kurenai-san aplastada por sus libros, corrio hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra, quitandole los libros que tenia encima, al fin quito la mayoria del libro de la Yuhi, la levanto entre sus brazos, y la vio como sus ojos parecian dos espirales, esto le causo un poco de risa al Hatake, ella al parecer no comprendia la palabra de no pasar. La mujer abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Kakashi muy cerca de la suya, inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-Perdoneme Kakashi-san no debi meterme aqui sin su permiso.- se disculpo la azabache tratando de levantarse de los brazos del peliplateado.

-Hmp descuide no fue tan grave, ¿segura que puedo levantarse?.-

-Hai.- afirmo Kurenai caminando ahora hacia la salida pero un libro que estab tirado en el suelo hizo que rebalara y cayera en algo ¿Suave?.Levanto la cara y se dio cuenta que esta sobre Kakashi, dios que verguenza primero la salva de la avalancha de libros y ahora esto.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor.- murmuro la Yuhi mirando las orbes onix de su jefe

Y si puso peor cuando los cinco niños del Hatake y la hija de la Yuhi, suben a revisar que sucedio, sus ojos estaban en blancos, al ver la gran escena de a su padre y madre en esa posicion tan comprometedora.

-Por que me odias Kami-sama.- penso a gritos la azabache...

**QUE ALGUIEN LA MATE.**

* * *

_Hola chicos y chicas que leen mi fic. me siento la peor persona del mundo deveras T.T me prometi porner esta conti hace dos semanas y no la pude poner por que me cortaron el interned y cuando loo recupere descubri que mi archivo se habia borrado TnT, pero bueno espero que me perdonen y este capitulo se los dedico a todos los lectores de mi fic bueno ahora a las respuestas:_

_**gaahina-4e**__**:** Konnichiwa me alegra a ver aclarado tus dudas, me alegro que te este gustando el fic, y espero que disfrutes este episodio, gracias espero ver proximamente tu Reviews te cuidas Bye-bee._

_**alex: **Konnichiwa, gracias x tu comentario, XD me alegro que si se note que hago las capis mas largos jajaja, y perdon por que te dije hace dos semanas que estria la conti y no fue asi U.U bueno, espero que encuentres divertido este capitulo me despido Bye-bee_

_**Daina-chan: **Konnichiwa,heeeee me siento feliz que digas que te interesa el fic TwT, gracias x tu Reviews, espero ver tu comentario proximamente te cuidas Bye-bee._

_**txiki:** Konnichiwa pues me tarde algo con la conti, esta bien fue mucho ¬¬, ahorita no le han hecho nada a Hinata por ahora, me alegro que te encante el fic ^^, gracias, t cuidas Bye-bee._

_**girl-hatake95**_: _Konnichiwa, pues ahorita que dices del sasusaku y nauhina, es probable que si haya algo de esas dos parejas pero casi no se va a notar a qui la que tiene que resaltar el la KAKAKURE ^^, y si la historia va ser larga creo que dudara a lo mucho viente o veinticinco capitulos y la version shippuden de la historia no habia pensado en eso y no puedo asegurar que haya esa parte U.U, espero haber aclarado tus dudas te cuidas Bye-bee.  
_

_**otaku_belina:** Konnichiwa kyaaaaaaaaaa me emociona que te haya gustado mi fic deveras ^^ me alegra ver nuevos lectores de mi fic n.n, aqui esta lo conti espero que sea de tu agrado Bye-bee._

_Bueno antes de irme voy a aclara unas cosas que me enviaron por MP (las contestira tambien por MP pero no se como contestarlos) bueno me llego un MP diciendo que si porfavor metiera al personaje de gaara en el fic ya que era su personaje favorito, lamentablemente eso no podra ser U.U perdoname, me senti mal por esto asi que viendo un programa de cartoon network (si aunque tenga mis quinces años sigo teniendo algo infantil) se me ocurrio una idea hacer un fic donde apareceran Gaara,Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Kanguro Etc..._

_En fic este nuevo fic estara en el apartado de los SASUSAKU, el titulo de dicho fic se llamara "Isla del Drama" mismo que lleva el programa que vi, y abra varias parejas no se si te guste la idea me avisas pero mientras este fic saldra a mas tardar este viernes 8 de abril del 2009 (si mañana) les dejo el resumen del fic_

_**VIENTIDOS JOVENES NINJAS,... UN INTERMINABLE DRAMA, COMBINADO CON ROMANCE, ...QUIEN GANARA EL MILLON DE YENES, ... CREO QUE NO SERA NARUTO. -¡¡¡ AQUI NO HAY RAMEN!!!.-...**_

_**"ISLA DEL DRAMA"**_

_espero su opinion de este nuevo fic que publicare se cuidan Bye-beee_

Momoko Uchiha


	6. ¿Confundidos?

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**,asi como Anna pertenence a **HIROYUKI TAKEI, NO** obstante los personajes de Kanna y Momoko asi como el fic son mios.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Puede que haya OOC en los personajes. AU (Universo Alterno)

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: ¿CONFUNDIDOS?**

* * *

Su cabeza era todo remolino de sentimientos, hace dos, si hace dos dias desde el accidente con su jefe, se encontraba asi, claro eso no impidio que su trabajo fuera explendido, pero ahora ya ni siquiera podia verle la cara a Hatake-san, parecia una adolescente ¿Enamorada?, no, ella no podia estar en enamorada de su jefe en tres dias o ¿si?, no eso es tecnicamente imposible,un pesado suspiro salio de su boca, y el torbellino en su cabeza, se hacia mas fuerte cuando recordaba con claridad las palabras de su amiga Shizune...

_-Deberia, empezar denuevo no es bueno vivir en el pasado.-_

Y como no vivir en la pasado, cuando aquel hombre la habia hecho tan feliz el dia que le propuso matrimonio, el dia que se llevaron a la pequeña Hinata de 6 años a su nuevo hogar, olvidar a ese hombre era su martirio, un martirio que se recordaba constantemente con solo pensar en el nombre de **_Asuma Sarutobi..._**

Todo terminado tan temprano como siempre, no queda mas que hacer si no esperar a los niños Hatake...

_Te extraño, porque vive en mi tu recuerdo  
te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento  
te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio  
te extraño, te olvido, te amo de nuevo_

__________________________

Habia estado todo el dia encerrado en su oficina, no se concentraba en aquello importantes papeles para la empresa, su mente desde hace dos dias divagaba, si esos dias donde su mente le traia a la mente la mujer de cabellos negros y mirada de fuego entre sus brazos cuando la encontro bajo un monto de sus lbros "educativos", un toque a la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad, un "adelante" de su boca salio, para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una chica no mas de veinticinco años, cabellos color violeta opaco y unos extraños ojos grises que conbinaba perfectos con la blanca piel nivea de la joven.

-Aqui esta su cafe Hatake-sama.-menciono la joven dejando el mencionadao cafe en la mesa dejando ver el pecho de esta.

-Gracias Natsuki.-contesto el Hatake sin prestarle atencion a su secretaria

-Sabe que estoy para lo que sea Hatake-san.-dijo con una voz seductora dandole doble sentido a esa frase.

-Retirate por favor.-esta salio fustrada de la oficina del pelipalteado, otro intento fallido de su secretaria, desde que la contratado esa mujer habia hecho lo imposible por seducirlo, resultado de eso ninguno, un suspiro salio de su boca, tenia que terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni sabia que diablos hacia, volvio a pensar en Kurenai, su sonrisa, el sonrojo que tenia cuando estaba en sus brazos, en esos ojos rojos como la sangre ¿No se estara enamorando? no eso es imposible, y kuso volvio a pensar en "eso", esto va a tomar tiempo...

_En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,  
tierna y natural  
pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,  
llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón  
me tienes aquí como quieres tú,  
vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando._

________________________

-¡Sasuke-kun!.-grito emocionada la chica de hebras rosadas colgandose del cuello del mencionado Hatake (N/A:Sigue oyendose raro -.-U)

-Sakura aqui no.-dijo sonrojado mientras observaba que todos los del salon los miraban.

-Esta bien.-se resigno, bajandose del cuello de su novio (N/A:¿que creian? XD)

-Sakura-chan ¿que haces aqui? ¿no deberias estar en su salon?.- pregunto su hermano mayor Naruto, que se encontraba sentado a lado del ojinegro

-Si, pero el maestro no vino a si que vine a saludarlos.-contesto alegre la chica de ojos de jade.

-Tu cada que tienes la oportunidad vienes a ver a tu amado "Sasuke-kun".-imito el joven Namikaze la voz de su hermana menor.

-Callate Naruto.-empujo a su hermano de su asiento mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.- ademas Sasuke-kun me pidio ayuda para algo.-menciono sentandose en las piernas del pelinegro y este pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la Namikaze

-Ese algo es ¿un nuevo plan?.-pregunto el rubio en el suelo

-Hmp.-"dijo" formando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

-Lo tomare por un si, y por cierto !Deja de tocar a mi hermana en mi presencia Teme!.-

______________________

Escucho la puerta abririse, fue al recibidor, y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

-Hatake-san ¿que hace aqui?.-pregunto sorprendida

-He salido temprano.-respondio el peligris con Naturalidad aunque estaba algo nervioso,

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, pero era un silencio muy incomodo, ella tenia la cabeza baja tratando de no ver a los ojos onix de el , y el tenia la necesidad de ver esos ojos , estuvieron hacia unos minutos hasta que derrotado Kakasshi se dirgio a su despacho, no sin antes decirle a la Yuhi que estaria ahi.

La mirada escarlata, fuea parar hacia la puerta de madera donde se anteriormente habia entrado su jefe, un suspiro salio de su boca nuevamente en el dia, escucho que el telefono sonar, se dirgio al telefono para contestar pero Hinata le habia ganado, vio que a su hija se le subian los colores y como buena madre tenia que enterarse, cuando la peliazul colgo, su mama la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

-Eto...Naruto-kun llamo... pidio permiso para que, ..Shikamaru-san, Sasuke-san, Kanna-chan y Momoko-chan se quedaran...unas horas.. en su casa.-tartamudeo la hija de la Yuhi con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-Oh Ok le avisare a Kakashi-san.-dijo sonriendo, o era su imaginacion o ese tal Naruto le gustaba a Hinata, rio en forma diverdita, nunca vio a su hija comportarse de esa manera, hasta cierto punto era gracioso.

Camino hacias la oficina del peligris, estaba mas que nerviosa, pero se tenia que tragarse su nerviosismo para decirle lo de sus hijos, toco la perilla del despacho haciendola girar para que abriera, al entrar noto a Kakashi dormido en su silla, parecia un niño chiquito que habia hecho una travesura, rio un poco por su analogia, iba a salir cuando la voz del ojinegro la llamo, se asusto un poco al parecer ese hombre tenia buen oido.

-¿Que ocurre Kurenai?.-pregunto Hatake tallandose un ojo

-Eto...sus hijos llamaron dijieron... que se... quedarian unas... horas en la casa de Naruto.-tartamudeo la de los ojos rojos, que ironia se comportaba igual que su hija, penso sin darse cuenta que el peligris se acercaba.

-Kurenai.-llamo con una voz gruesa y ¿sensual?

-Si Hatak...-No puedo completar la frase al sentir los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos, el no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que hacia, sin embargo le gusto, la azabache no tardo en reponder aquel acto, un beso dulce que poco a poco se volvio lujurioso,la mano del peligris paso por la cintura de la mujer y esta paso sus brazos por el cuello de este, su lengua lamio los labios de la yuhi haciendo que abriera la boca donde sus lenguas parecian estar en una especie de danza, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos hasta que Kurenai cayo en cuenta.

-Gomen Hatake-san.-dijo avergonzada saliendo o mejor dicho corriendo del despacho, Kakashi tambien cayo en cuenta de lo que ocurria o ocurrio ahi, cayo en cuenta que tal vez si se estaba enamorando, demasiado rapido para su gusto...

Que diablos le sucedio ahi, habia perdido el auto-control, de si misma, estaba cayendo en cuenta que ella se enamoro de su jefe...dios ahora ¿que haria?, sus ojos se llenaron de desesperacion, buscando una solucion, de la cual ella sabia que no habia

**Ambos estaban muy confundidos...**

_Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrage justamente en ti  
tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,  
tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula  
vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán  
tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán  
tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.  
_

* * *

_Konnichiwa, ¬¬U la verdad que en este capitulo me pase de mala onda tres meses sin actualizarlo, ¬¬ con razon una vez me dijieron que me parezco a Kakashi ¬¬U _

_^^ bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, vimos **KakaKure** w genial, tambien vimos algo de **SasuSaku** y **NaruHina,** creo q se nota un poco que he mejorado en la forma de escribir ustedes¿ que creen?._

_por cierto la primera cancion que puse se llama **"TE EXTRAÑO, TE OLVIDO, TE AMO "** de **Ricky Martin** y las ultimas son de **"TU"** de **Noelia,** tambien tengo que pedir disculpas ya que ahorita no me sera posible contestar los reviews que me dejaron, pero ya los lei y me gustaron mucho ^^ aunque voy a poner sus nombres w, los que me dejaron **REVIEWS** son:_

**zoe-uchiha7**

**girl-hatake95**

**gaahina-4e**

**txiki**

**Gaamatsu96**

**alex**

Denuevo pido disculpas pero la salida de mi escuela es complicada y no me da mucho tiempo para escrbir T-T

me voy

atte:

Momoko Uchiha


	7. Juegos De Gemelas

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**,asi como Anna pertenence a **HIROYUKI TAKEI, NO** obstante los personajes de Kanna y Momoko asi como el fic son mios.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Puede que haya OOC en los personajes. AU (Universo Alterno)

Este capitulo es algo asi como **POV:** Point of view, Punto de vista de Kanna Y Momoko.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: JUEGO DE GEMELAS **

* * *

**POV Kanna**

Parpadie unas cuantas veces para adaptarme a la luz de la recamara, y es que a pesar de no entrar mucha luz, era molesto, dirgi mi mirada al despertador que se hallaba a lado de mi mesa de noche, bufe ante la hora que era, ¡Quien diablos se levanta a las siete de la mañana en Sabado! creo que solo yo, me levante de la cama, quitando todas esa pesadas colchas de mi cuerpo de diez años, y pose mis ojos en mi gemela Momoko, a veces la envidiaba ella podria dormir otra tres horas, pero yo no ¡¿Por que yo no podia?!.

Camine hacia el baño para cambiarme, y es que, no iba ir por la casa con mi pijama, que mas bien, era la camiseta negra favorita de Sasuke, que me regalo para mi cumpleaños, y al juzgar que me quedaba por las rodillas todavia me falta mucho por crecer.

.-

.-

Despues de hacer, lo que tenia que hacer, fui al cuarto de Anna para ver si me podia prestar su laptop, por alguna razon era la unica de la familia -aparte de papá- que tenia una, los demas teniamos que compartir una, deberia reclamar mis derechos de una laptop en el desyuno.

Entre y vi que Anna seguia dormida, y su laptop encendida, eso resulto ser extraño, ya que mi Onee-chan*, se despertaba muy temprano los fines de semana para terminar trabajos pendientes, a no ser que...me acerque a la pantalla del aparato y vi que su **_Messenger,_** estaba abierto y lo mas curioso es que una ventanita con el nick de **"Asakura",** sonrei incredula de lo que veian mis ojos, Hatake Anna, mi hermana, la señorita calificaciones perfectas, se quedo toda una noche _**Chateando,**_ con su novio toda a noche, claro que papá no se tendria que enterar de esto, cerre la ventana, apague la laptop y sali sin hacer ruido como un ratoncito buscando una mijaga de pan en la noche.

.-

.-

Me dirigi a la cocina, quieria un vaso de leche, y ahi a mi pesadilla, y si somo se imaginan esta pesadilla tenia cabello negro y ojos rojos, para que les quede mas claro, esta pesadilla correpondia al nombre, Kurenai Yuhi.

A Esamujer la deteste desde que puso un pie en esta casa, y por supuesto que tengos motivos para odiarla, la principal es por que me recuerda a mi madre, tengo miedo de que mi padre se enamore de ella solo por eso, se que es estupido..demo no lo puedo evitar.

.-

.-

Camine hacia la oficina de mi papa se me habia quitado el hambre, Tsk...demonios se me esta pegando los monosilabos de Sasuke debo dejar de juntarme con el. Y mire que la pequeña camara de la Laptop estaba prendida...raro papa nunca la utiliza, me acerque y observe que habia grabado algo, mi curiosidad no pudo mas y cuando oprime reproducir, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo podia creer...

-MOMOKO!!!.-

.-

.-

**POV Momoko **

No se que estaba pasando, Kanna salto sobre mi cama gritando que tenia que ver algo. y teniamos que deternerlo ahora, pero yo no tenia ni fuerzas, ni ganas -especialmente ganas.- para levantarme asi que como pudo me levanto de la cama -que fuerte es kanna-chan.- y me llevo corriendo hasta la oficina de papa asiendo que me tropezara unas cuantas veces -casi tomo el camino.- cuando llegamos, habia un video de que se yo

-¿Para eso me trajiste?.pregunte aun en mi quinto sueño mientras me frotaba un ojo contra mi mano.

-Es muy importante.-me grito ella, pulsando aquel boton de reproducir

Casi me caigo de la impresion, por kami-sama!!! esto no puede estar de mis ojos veia a Kurenai y a mi papa besandose...y lo peor mi papa habia comenzado ese beso!!!

-¿Kanna-chan que haremos?.-pregunte con nervios.-¿que tal si papa se enamoro de kurenai? ¿que tal si tienen un hijo? ahh esto se esta poniendo feo.-dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimnas salian de mis ojos ¡No dejaria que papa se casara!

-Tranquila Momoko-chan, lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar a todos y despues cambiar de plan.-

-¿Y como haremos eso?, **No** tenemos ningun **otro plan**!.-

-No importa lo iremos inventando...lo importante es que quiero que esa se valla antes de que termine la semana.-sentencio Kanna con una voz tan seria que me asusto, yo simplemente asenti, mientras algo en mi me decia que no seria tan facil como nosotras quisieramos...

* * *

**POV Kurenai**

Seguia pensando en ese beso, nunca me imagine que esto sucederia...ok lo admito Kakashi Hatake era muy atractivo como negarlo, Alto, un cuerpo con que cualquier mujer se derretiria, aquel extraño cabello griseaseo, sus ojos negros como el carbon... si simplemente perfecto, y con ese beso que me dio todo parecia un cuento de hadas...

-Oka-san.-llamo Hinata

Un tonto y simple cuanto de Hadas en la que yo probablemente sea un estupido titere...

-ya voy Hinata-chan

* * *

Hi-Hi nwn

aqui denuevo yo xDU, gomen por tardarme tanto tiempo ToTU soy muy lenta en estoy de escribir y mi inspiracion se fue volando ._.U

neeeee como sea espero que les haya gustado este capi xD ami no salio tipo relleno lo que odio pero bueno uwuU espero que sigan leyendo mi historia owoU

Gracias por la espera n-n

cuidence

**Atte:Momoko Uchiha**


End file.
